Alejandro
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: Spain. Autumn. Love. Freedom. - Puzzleshipping -
1. Chapter 1

All I can say is that I hope you all enjoy this story. It is my heart and soul.

* * *

_~ Alejandro - This story is dedicated to all the loves that never were and all the loves that should have been. ~_

* * *

It was a rush of sand; a perfect, fluid dance. That was the only way to describe the citizens of this profound, beautiful city. Rich in color, like a desert storm, and they moved swiftly; so fast you could barely see them - like a sea of stunning ghosts . They glided down the roads in attire that glinted with the sunlight on this breath-taking day in the crisp time of Autumn. The only obstruction to this flawless image was the constant flutter of blond that danced over his honey-tinted pupils.

The owner of these eyes flicked his thumb over the end of the cigarette, making the ash on its tip tumble to the street like gray rain. He brought the butt to his mouth again, his lips enclosing around the small stick, before inhaling a deep breath, letting the smoke fill his lungs and then exit through his mouth once more. The taste it left on his tongue was putrid, but it stopped the banging on the inside of his skull, calmed his nerves, and satisfied his craving. He might not live as long as he wanted to with such a habit, but for now, he was content.

He stretched the muscles in his legs and shifted from his seated position on the edge of the sidewalk. Then he continued his spectator role, watching with interest as the light to his left blinked a pretty green, and the cars near his feet drifted down the road, all in a perfect sequence, without so much of a sound.

With another warm breeze, he lifted his hand to ruffle his hair, effectively brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He observed the scenery before him a few minutes longer, watching life as it happened. It was only when the traffic light blushed a furious red that he turned his neck to peer over his shoulder at his shorter companion.

The other was leaning against the side of the large brick building behind them, one foot resting flatly against the wall, while arms overlapped each other complacidly. His friend had one hand tucked into the crevice of his arm, while the other fell over his elbow loosely, his fingers holding in between their grasp what remained of a cigarette. His head fell back against the brick wall, pressing the black treads of his hair closer to his face, which he tilted slightly upwards to blow out a beautiful cloud of smoke. His eyes remained unfocused, as he absently observed the roads in front of him, staring far off into the distance, where things weren't so clear.

"How long have we been here?" the seated man asked the other.

His companion didn't blink. "One month."

"I meant how long have we been outside, Yuugi," the blond clarified.

Violet eyes came into focus and looked down at him. He glanced down at the thin watch on his wrist, then returned his gaze to the blond. "Ten minutes."

"Good, we still have a few minutes," the blond breathed out, turning his attention back to the crowded streets. "But it's seriously been a month? Man, time sure flies around here."

Yuugi absently nodded, then flicked his wrist, tossing the cigarette on the sidewalk. He crushed it with the tip of his shoe, twisting the tip for extra measure. "We should head inside, Katsuya. It's about to start."

The blond nodded, discarding his own cigarette. He placed a hand behind him onto the warm cement and shifted his weight to his knees, pushing upwards into a standing position with subtle ease. He raised his arms towards the sky, his fists clenching and back bending as he worked out the kinks in his stiffened muscles. He turned towards his friend, nodded his readiness, and walked beside the smaller as they made their way inside the bright red building.

It was cooler inside then out, and a sigh of relief immediately escaped Katsuya's lips at the welcomed change.

Following the front desk personal's directions, they walked down a hall to their right, luminous and extravagant in every way possible. At the very end was a gold-plated elevator, and Yuugi pushed his thumb against the button with the arrow pointing upwards. He watched as the numbers above the elevator glowed a brilliant white with each floor the elevator passed.

"Disculpe, señor. "

Yuugi looked over to his right at a small, petite woman rolling a carriage his way. He smiled at her and took a step back. "Por supuesto, señora."

The woman walked past him, returning the smile. "Gracias."

"De nada."

When the woman walked inside the bathroom, Yuugi could feel an elbow prodding his side. "Well, aren't you a fast learner," the taller teased.

"It's been a month, Katsuya," Yuugi said, stepping onto the elevator the moment it opened. "It would be fairly depressing if I didn't know how to hold a simple conversation yet."

Katsuya shrugged. "Well, some people are just slow learners."

A chuckle bounced off Yuugi's lips as he leaned forward to press the button beside the number 5. "Oh, you'll get it eventually, Jou."

"Hey, hey! First name only, remember?" He said, straightening out his shirt. "Here, I'm only known as Katsuya, businessman extraordinaire."

Yuugi covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry," he laughed lightly. "I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond said, waving him off. "Just don't let it happen again. I got a new identity here." He grinned. "Not to mention the ladies love the first name. It makes me sound exotic or somethin'."

Yuugi rolled his eyes just as the elevator doors slid back open. "Whatever you say, _Katsuya_."

"Much better."

Yuugi only smiled as he stepped onto the fifth floor platform, his head shifting from left to right as he examined the floor. The tiles beneath his feet shined a blinding gold under the bright light of the overhead chandelier. In the center were a few tables, some people eating lunch while others were just leaning back and chatting away. There were a set of restrooms and various other doors, all of which looked like they were being used. He took a step forward and nodded to Katsuya when he spotted the room number that the seminar was located in.

"Don't think I've ever seen you this excited, Yuug'."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're practically skippin' right now."

Yuugi sent his friend a small glare and, subsequently, slowed down his pace. "I've been waiting for this seminar since we got here."

"I know, I know," Katsuya chuckled as the other opened the door to the room. He followed Yuugi's lead when he slid inside, and they both crept quietly into the back half of the auditorium. When they were both settled down in their seats side by side, Yuugi listened to Katsuya begin to talk about his lastest gig, absently drumming his fingers against the hard, skinny desk that stuck out in front of him from the arm of his seat. He didn't forget to add his own input every so often, which usually led to a few laughs and chuckles here and there.

As Katsuya continued, Yuugi took an opportunity to gaze around the room. It was a complete mixture of people, of all different colors and shades, heights and weight, all gathered into one room to hear a seminar about the history of some of the oldest civilizations in the world. Students, teachers, and scholars alike were all seated, patiently waiting for the seminar to begin and, as Yuugi continued to scan the crowd, he noticed that there were a few faces that he recognized from magazines and journal articles. He stopped in his survey when his eyes landed on someone ahead of him, slightly diagonal to his seat.

The man was writing something down on a white-lined pad of paper, his tanned face angled downwards with golden jagged layers covering his eyes that resembled Yuugi's own bleached bangs. The rest of his hair stood up and spread out like a fan, ebony dark in color. Yuugi leaned forward on his closed fist, elbow on desk, and squinted his eyes in hopes of getting a better look. His torso was covered in a navy blue thin jacket, and Yuugi's eyes immediately glued to the man's face when he sat up straight and looked up at the front of the class.

"Who you lookin' at?"

Yuugi snapped out of his observant stare and flicked his eyes back to Katsuya, who was currently trying to follow where his line of gaze was, in search of the object that had held his best friend's attention.

"No one, Katsuya."

The blond looked at him, his lips pursing in amusement. "Yeah, okay."

Yuugi tried not to smile, and when Professor Hawkins, a retired archaeologist and the seminar's presenter, strode in and walked into the center of the room, he couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that slithered down his spine. The professor was tall with wrinkles that showed his age on his face and fading brown hair that only confirmed his elderly state - but, damnit, the man was smarter than anyone in the room combined and held wisdom so invaluable that institutions and universities offered him thousands if only to get him to give a single lecture. This seminar was a special event all on its own, and it was only being held for those he knew personally. The only way Yuugi had managed to get him and Katsuya spots in the first place was because of his grandfather - one of Professor Hawkins long-time friends.

Almost instantly, the lights dimmed into almost non-existence, like a movie theater, and the professor brought up his powerpointonto a large screen. He gave a short introduction, thanked everyone for coming, and then dived into his presentation. It didn't take long for Yuugi to become captivated by the pictures, the colors, and the priceless information that filled his mind. The legacy of the Ancient World, dead languages, diverse cultures - it all manifested a story book of sorts in his head; one that began with the past and ended with the present, leaving a few chapters blank for the future to create its own imprint. He felt his interest peak about an hour into the seminar when the presentation shifted over to Egypt, his own secret love; though given the amount of papers he had written on it, he guessed it wasn't very secret anymore.

He knew a lot on the subject, himself, after his own extensive research, but he learned a few things that his history books didn't tell him, and he took in that additional information eagerly. The only time he did become confused was when the lights flashed back on, and he blinked his eyes repeatedly at the sudden change. He looked around when he heard the shuffling of papers and the zippers of briefcases.

"What's going on?" he asked aloud.

Katsuya looked at him. "It's over, Yuugi."

"Over?" Yuugi glanced at his watch. Indeed, it had been two hours. He looked up at the front, disheartened, as Professor Hawkins gathered his belongings.

"It was pretty neat, huh?"

Yuugi nodded slowly. "It was amazing."

Katsuya soundlessly agreed, then turned his head in various directions. "Hey, I need the bathroom. I'll be right back, k?"

"Alright," Yuugi said. "I'll stay here."

Yuugi watched the blond slip out of the room and let a sigh bubble from under his lips. It had gone way too past for his liking, but he couldn't say he was unsatisfied. He glanced at the time again and wondered what he should grab for dinner on his way home. When he finally decided on seafood, he looked back at the front of the class and noticed that the professor had already left, as well as most of the audience. He scanned the room slowly and his eyes settled on the man he had noticed earlier, placing papers in his briefcase. After a moment of contemplation, Yuugi smiled and rose from his seat.

He wasn't the most subtle person in the world, and they're was no reason why he shouldn't make a new friend while he waited for Katsuya to return. And so, it was with gentle ease that he walked out of his row and down the stairs until he got to the bottom platform, where he proceeded to walk up to the man with the intention of striking up a conversation. It wasn't until he was almost directly in front of the stranger that he noticed the stunning color of his eyes. Red.

"Can I help you?"

Yuugi looked at the man, momentarily captivated by his excessively alluring voice. "What?" he asked him after a moment.

The other sighed and gazed imploringly at him. "It's impolite to stare, so can I help you with something?"

Yuugi ignored his question, his attention instead circling around the physical characteristics of the devastatingly handsome man. He took a second to glance down at the fancy, gold stitching on the top of the other's briefcase. "Alejandro," he read aloud.

The man blinked at him. "You can read? An outstanding quality, indeed."

Yuugi brushed off the comment, not faltering under the sarcastic insult. "That translates to Alexander," he commented.

"I suppose it does."

"Hm." Yuugi examined him a bit more closely. "You have a very strong name, Alejandro."

"Thank you, but please," the man said, putting the last of his notes in the outer pocket of his briefcase. "I prefer that people call me by my middle name - Atem."

"Atem... " Yuugi tilted his head. "I've never met someone with that name before."

"Yes, neither have I," Atem said with a lift of his shoulder. "And, unfortunately, as much as I am enjoying this inquisitive conversation, I do believe it's time I take my leave. I have a very important meeting to attend that I cannot be late for, Mr... "

"Yuugi."

"Yuugi, then." Atem nodded and turned towards the door. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I certainly will." Yuugi smiled. "Goodbye, Atem."

Without another word, Atem exited the room, just as Katsuya walked back inside, the two passing each other with not so much as a glance. Yuugi flashed his friend a small smile when he approached him. "Ready to go?" Yuugi asked.

Katsuya nodded. "All set."

"Hey, guess what?" Yuugi asked him once they left the room and began walking down the hall.

The other raised a brow. "What?"

Yuugi grinned as they approached the elevator. "I met this complete _asshole_ while you were in the bathroom," he said. "And he was absolutely _gorgeous_."

* * *

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have not studied any sort of AE history, thus I apologize to those of you who have for any inaccuracy. Enjoy.

* * *

_~ I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore ~_

* * *

"Katsuya, this stupid camera isn't working."

"Hit it or somethin'."

"That's not going to make it work," Yuugi sighed, his face twitching in agitation, as he repeatedly pressed the power button on the camera's side. He gave Katsuya a look when the man came out of the bathroom, his hair a tangled mess and clothes wrinkled from head to toe, before turning his attention back to the forsaken thing in his hands.

"Lemme look at it," Katsuya said, coming up behind the other and snatching it from him. He was quick to ignore the indignant noise Yuugi huffed out, and he inched the camera closer to his face for further inspection. "Maybe it's the battery," he suggested.

Yuugi shook his head. "I just got a new battery," he said. "Specifically for this trip."

Katsuya nodded, then brought the camera to the corner of the counter. Before Yuugi could protest, he banged it lightly against the edge several times, causing a loud outburst from his roommate.

"Katsuya," Yuugi hissed. "I just bought that!"

"Stop worryin', Yuug'." The blond then proceeded to press his finger against the power button, and Yuugi blinked in surprise when he heard the camera turn on with a small ding. Being the skeptic that he was, he quickly reached out and took the camera from Katsuya's outstretched hand. But, even after a swift examination of his own, he came to the single conclusion that it was indeed fine and working properly.

Convinced, Yuugi looked back at Katsuya and rolled his eyes at the triumphant grin plastered on the man's face. "Thanks," he said quietly, sliding his gaze back to the camera.

"No prob'." Katsuya fixed the collar of his shirt and said, "I should finish gettin' ready. Anzu will be downstairs any minute and you know how she gets."

Yuugi nodded, pocketing his camera. Then he turned from the counter and picked up his sunglasses resting on the coffee table. "You know," he said, looking back at the blond, "you probably should change your shirt as well. Or, at the very least, iron it."

Katsuya glanced down at his shirt, then back up at Yuugi with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I guess I should, huh?"

Yuugi shook his head lightly. "Oh, Jounouchi," he chuckled under his breath, as Katsuya disappeared into his bedroom.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I didn't say anything. I think you're hearing things."

Katsuya muttered something incoherent, and Yuugi placed his sunglasses on top of his head, turning towards the door when he heard a buzz ring throughout the apartment. He took a second to glance at one of the mirrors across from him and fix his bangs, before walking over to the nearby wall, where the noisy device hung. "Who is it?" he said, pressing the intercom button.

"Yuugi, I'm downstairs."

"Alright, we'll be down in a moment."

Yuugi lifted his finger off of the "Talk" button and patted his back pocket, smiling when he felt his keys there. "Anzu's here!" he called out.

"Comin'!"

"Katsuya - "

"I said, I'm comin'!"

Right as Yuugi opened his mouth to complain about how they were always late because of the other, Katsuya opened the door, dressed in a newly ironed shirt. He spread his arms wide and gestured down to his attire. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." Yuugi gestured towards the door with his head. "Now let's go."

Katsuya nodded. "Keys?"

"Check," Yuugi replied, walking out of the apartment with Katsuya in tow.

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Best friend ever?" Katsuya asked, closing the door behind them.

Yuugi laughed out loud and began to walk down the flight of stairs with a wide smile on his face. "Oh, I think I forgot Tristan back home."

"Hey! Watch it."

* * *

It was the Museum of Fine Arts. One of the most publicized tourists spots in Barcelona. And Yuugi now knew why.

The entrance to the museum looked like a grand ballroom, built by master architects and designed for royalty. Artifacts enclosed in glass cases, safe from prying hands, lined the walls - painted an enticing crimson. The room was filled to capacity with other excited tourists, along with a few men and women dressed in black attire, about three of whom had approached his group in the first five minutes, asking if they would like a complimentary finger sandwich - which, of course, Katsuya said yes to. All three times.

"This is really fancy. I feel kind of under-dressed."

Yuugi looked at Anzu, her lips tilted with insecurity. "You're fine," he assured her.

Anzu, along with Katsuya, had been one of his best friends since childhood, and when Anzu moved to Spain last year to _find herself_, as she put it, they were all disheartened to see her go. But she had listened to what her heart had told her - she always had - and if it led her here then that was enough for them.

He and Anzu had a relatively complicated relationship; one that had begun with him falling in love with her long ago. To him, she was the prettiest woman in the world, with ivory skin and china blue eyes that sparkled every time the sun hit them. He used to dream about running his fingers through her auburn hair; short enough to end at the back of her neck but long enough to frame her heart-shaped face. But back then, Anzu's heart had lied elsewhere, and he had slowly moved on. Now, years later, she was the one who loved him, and he was the man who never loved anybody.

"Mr. Motou?"

Yuugi had been lost in his own thoughts, scrutinizing the Spanish writing on the wall to his right when he had heard this. He turned his face up to look at the pale woman in front of him, her hair tied into a nice bun that rested on the side of her head. "Yes?" Yuugi said, with a smile.

"My name's Kisara," she said, her lips lifting on each side. "I'll be your guide this afternoon."

"Hi Kisa - " Yuugi begun to say, only to be cut off by his more-than-eager blond friend.

"Name's Katsuya." A swipe of his bangs to the left. "Has anyone ever told you - ?"

"Jou," Anzu warned quietly. "Not now."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Kisara," Yuugi said, stepping in front of the duo. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said, looking back at Yuugi. "I'm a big fan of yours, Mr. Motou."

Yuugi's smile widened. "Really? I wouldn't think anyone here would recognize me."

"Oh, I'm just visiting here for a semester. This is part of my internship abroad," she explained. "Are you and your guests ready to begin, Mr. Motou?"

"Yes, we are. Oh, and Yuugi is fine. Mr. Motou makes me feel…old."

Kisara laughed lightly. "Okay then. Yuugi," she said. "Let's start, shall we?"

Yuugi nodded and, after breaking up Katsuya and Anzu's battle of hushed bickering, they all followed their guide into the first room. This particular one was overflowing with artifacts of Spain's history, and everyone had immediately drifted apart to different areas of the room that appealed to them most. Far away in the corner, Anzu stood at one of the glass cases displaying a journal, belonging to a young soldier who fought in the Spanish Inquisition. She placed a finger on her cheek and shifted her weight onto one leg, as she began to read through it, understanding the entries with as much ease as she did her first language.

"Hey, Anzu, check this out," Katsuya said, pointing to the large globe protruding from the center of the room. He waited until she glanced over at him, before squishing his finger against a land mass in front of him. "I just killed your dog."

From the other side of the room, Yuugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Kisara," he said, turning his attention to their guide. "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

The woman nodded. "Sure."

"Is it true," Yuugi said, trying to keep the excitement in his voice to a minimum, "that this museum just received an exhibit imported from Egypt?"

"Oh, yes, we did," she responded, confirming what Yuugi had read in an article a few weeks back. "It's still under construction though. The room, I mean. Everything still has to be set up."

Yuugi felt his heart deflate a little. "How long until it'll be ready for the public?" he asked, still hopeful.

She gazed up at the ceiling, pensive. "Well, we're very short-staffed and there's a lot to be done, so I would say not for another three or four weeks."

And then his already deflated heart sank into his stomach. "Oh."

Kisara turned her eyes back to him at the sudden change in his voice. "Why?"

"It's just that…" Yuugi sighed, "we're leaving at the end of August so I probably won't get a chance to see it before I go..."

Kisara's eyes softened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuugi," she said, genuinely. "I wish there was something I could do."

"It's okay." Yuugi gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault."

Kisara nodded and glanced around, noticing that they were the only four in the room at the moment. She bit her lip. "Well…."

Yuugi looked up. "What?"

"Well," she said again, hesitant. "I guess letting you have a look around for a few minutes wouldn't hurt anybody."

Yuugi's eyes instantly lit up. "Really? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Kisara smiled softly. "We just have to be quick."

"Got it. Anzu, Katsuya," he called to his friends, causing them both to look up at him. "Let's go."

"Where we goin'?"

Yuugi quickly explained to them what was going on and, once caught up, Kisara led them out of the room and down a few of the extravagant hallways – one of which was lined on either side with priceless jewels that had originated from the country. Yuugi ignored Katsuya's 'Cave of Wonders' comment, his full attention on the door Kisara had stopped at.

"This is it?"

"Mhm." Kisara hummed, fingering the ring of keys in her hand. She stopped at a small silver one and unlocked the door, pushing and holding it open for them. After a small gesture from her, they all walked into the room, Kisara closing the door behind them. For a moment, it was pitch black and, when Kisara flicked on the lights, it took them a second to adjust to the utter brightness of the fluorescents.

"Whoa!" Katsuya exclaimed, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Quiet down, Katsuya," Yuugi reprimanded, but he could barely control his own amazement as he looked around. Tentatively, he took a step forward and a burst of dust flew up around him before falling back down to the floor. Many of the items around them were still covered with bubble wrap, placed carefully in piles along the borders of the room, while a few other pieces of the exhibit were already set up. Yuugi slowly walked further into the room, Katsuya and Anzu following closely behind.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Yuugi turned around at the sound of Katsuya's voice. "What?"

The blonde pointed at a long wooden casket prompted up against the wall, and Anzu let out a quiet 'epp!'. "Is that a coffin?" she asked.

Kisara shook her head. "It's a sarcophagus," she corrected.

"What's the difference?" Katsuya asked, bending forward to take a closer look.

"A sarcophagus is a carved, generally stone case. They typically bury linen-wrapped mummies in them," Yuugi answered for him, as he took out his camera and snapped a picture of it.

"Is there a mummy inside this one?" Katsuya questioned, perking up a bit.

"Yes," Kisara said.

"Can we see it?"

"Ew!"

"Stop bein' a baby, Anzu."

"I'm sorry," Kisara said, silencing the two. "I really can't touch anything."

"Nah, it's good." Katsuya stood back upright and tilted his head. "Are they all this done up?" he asked, referring to the intense carvings covering every inch of the stone.

"No. These kinds of sarcophagi were specifically reserved for those of higher status. Individuals buried in these kinds usually had to partake in a special ritual and mummification. They were also buried with their most prized possessions."

"Eh, lucky bastards. Hey, Yuug', take a look at this pendant over here." Katsuya turned around to search for the other and noticed him looking at something in the corner of the room. "Yuug?"

But Yuugi didn't hear him. He was too busy observing the large stone tablet in front of him hidden behind the even larger plate of glass. He let his eyes examine the deep crevices of the Ancient Egyptian carvings. Hieroglyphics of all shapes and forms inscribed themselves across the front and along the edges. Some places were chipped and faded with age, while other parts looked to be as good as new. He continued to scan the stone, his mind subconsciously catching onto the symbols he recognized and could decipher. He let his eyes fall to the bottom, where they widened minutely. He leaned in closer, his brows narrowing.

"Yuug'?"

"Huh?" he replied, not taking his eyes off of the two figures carved onto the tablet before him.

Katsuya came up behind him and followed his gaze. "Hey, that kinda looks like you, Yuug'."

"What does?" Anzu approached them both and gazed at the figure on the right. "There is a resemblance in the hair," she assented.

Yuugi was only scarcely listening to them, too engrossed with what was in front of him. He squinted his eyes and pressed his finger against the glass, letting its tip fall over the slanted eyes of one of the figures. "This looks like - "

"Yuugi," Kisara interrupted, apologetic. "I'm really sorry, but we have to get going."

"Oh," he said, snapping out of his daze. "Yeah, sorry. Got distracted. Just one more sec'." Yuugi backed away from the stone tablet and lifted his camera to his face, snapping a photo for keeps. He glanced at the picture on the screen, satisfied at the angle, before sliding the camera back into his pocket. "Okay, I'm all set." He looked at Kisara and smiled. "Thank you so much for this."

"Don't mention it," she said with a small wave. "Now, shall we continue our tour? We have some other exhibits I'm sure you all will love."

Yuugi assured her that he would, indeed, enjoy the other exhibits the museum had to offer and, with that, they all grouped into the hallway outside the room. Yuugi glanced over his shoulder, taking one more peek, just as Kisara switched off the lights and closed the door.

For a while after that, his mind kept drifting back to the extraordinary pieces from Egypt he had been lucky enough to see. All he wanted to do was call his grandfather to rant about the experience, as brief as it had been. But after about a dozen more rooms, he finally was able to think past it and store the memory in the back of his head to take out later.

* * *

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! They truly make my day sometimes. Also, thank you for all the comments on my YuGiOh Alejandro video on my youtube page. If you haven't seen it, the link is on my homepage (shameless plug). Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_~ Draw those flames that burn before him ~_

* * *

"For the one thousandth time, I didn't know that's what it meant."

Anzu's laugh was light. "Well, I'm sure that's the last time you go around saying _that_ word. You're cheek is still bright red."

Katsuya touched the side of his face with the tips of his fingers and pouted. "I said, 'Lo siento,' afterwards. Like five times."

Looking over at the taller male, Yuugi sucked his teeth. "Somehow, I don't think that makes up for calling her that."

"Her loss," Katsuya muttered. "And if she thinks I'm gonna leave her a tip next time, she is mistaken."

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about that," Anzu replied, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure you're not allowed back in there."

Yuugi nodded, sending Katsuya a particular look. "And since you insulted her – "

" – and her mother."

"Yes, and her mother, now Anzu and I have to suffer as well."

"Hey." Katsuya patted his stomach and frowned. "I'm hungry, too, okay? I get it. Let's just eat there," he said, pointing at the restaurant across the street.

"You two go ahead," Yuugi said, waving them off. "I wanted to pick up a few souvenirs at the plaza down the road. I'll meet you guys in there."

"You sure?" Anzu asked him.

"Yeah, go on. I'll only be a few minutes." Yuugi noted without surprise that Katsuya did not need anymore insistence. "Make sure he orders in English this time," he said to Anzu. The brunette smiled in return and touched Yuugi's arm gently. "No worries. I'll keep an eye on him."

Yuugi didn't tell her how uncomfortable it made him every time she touched him the way she did – with so much affection in even the simplest of gestures – because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, or bring anymore awkwardness to their situation. So he just let it go and waited until she and Katsuya crossed the street, before walking in the direction towards the plaza, two blocks away.

Over the past month, Yuugi had certainly built up his collection of gifts to bring home. He had at least two souvenirs for each one of his friends and colleagues, and about five for his grandfather. In reality, he really didn't need to buy anything else, but who knew when the next time he was going to be able to visit this amazing place? Might as well buy as many memories while he still could.

Knowing that he had a time limit, he only spent ten minutes inside one of the smaller stores and came out with a bag of handmade shirts, a few magnets, three handmade necklaces, and a nice shot glass. Content with his purchases, he leaned back against the railing outside the shop to relax for a minute and take some of the pressure off of his legs.

Though completely worth it, walking all day still had its repercussions, and Yuugi's muscles did not mind protesting to that fact. He rolled his neck and stared up at the bright blue sky. Then, letting his eyes fall close, he breathed in the fresh air. Beautiful, lovely air – uninhibited and unbounded. In his life, sometimes he felt so chained down to the ground; stuck in one place. But it was moment's like this when he felt free; kind of like he was invincible. It was an incredible feeling.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, re-living his peace for a moment, before looking down to eye the bustling citizens. He glanced at a woman, as she walked by him with her child's hand holding hers. He couldn't help but smile at the ponytails on either side of the five-year-old's head, holding up her blond hair. The little girl must have felt his gaze, for she stared up at his face and squinted her blue eyes, observing him. Then, she turned back to her mother. "Mommy, that man has the same hair like the one over there. They both look like a starfish."

"Hush, Rebecca," the mother scolded, pulling her daughter along.

Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows at the child. What on earth was she talking about? He had never met anyone in his life with hair similar to his. Well, except for…

Yuugi immediately snapped up, his eyes surveying the crowd. It took him a moment, but he finally spotted the same man he met at the seminar a week ago, sitting down on the ledge circling the water fountain in the center of the plaza. Said man was currently reading a book, one leg crossed over the other, and a pair of thin glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Yuugi glanced back at his watch, then looked back to Atem and smiled. He had a few minutes to spare. Pushing himself off of the railing, bag in hand, he slipped through the crowd, making his way to the center. When he got there, he stood idly in front of the other, slightly surprised when Atem made no indication that he had noticed his presence. He _was_ blocking his sun, after all.

"Atem," he greeted.

"Yuugi," Atem replied, without looking up from his book.

Yuugi smiled – satisfied at being remembered – and sat down next to Atem; far enough away from him that it wouldn't be considered an invasion of the other's personal bubble, but close enough that Atem couldn't readily ignore him. "So," he said, initiating a conversation, "how has your week been?"

"Great," Atem replied. Eyes the color of fire glanced over at him. "Yours?"

Yuugi pursed his lips, trying not to smile anymore than he already was. "Pretty good."

"Well then, I suppose that all is right in the world."

Then he realized that all the effort in the universe would not have been able to stop the wide grin that broke out across his face. "What are you reading?" he asked, gesturing with a small nod to the paperback in the other's hands.

At the question, Atem placed his thumb in between the pages in his book and flipped it close. "The Nameless Pharaoh," he said, reading the title aloud.

Yuugi raised his eyebrows. "A biography?" he inquired.

Atem gave him a curt chuckle in response. "If you can even call it that," he said. "Most of the information we are supplied these days is false and inaccurate. This book is no different."

"Cynic, are we?"

Atem's eyes narrowed minutely. "I'm not a cynic. I'm a realist."

"Ha," Yuugi said, shaking his head. "If it's such a travesty, why are you still reading it?"

"Something to pass the time, I suppose."

Yuugi scrunched up his face at the answer. "You know, on second thought, I think you're a cynic disguising as a realist, who's secretly an optimist."

"Not likely," Atem replied, lifting a shoulder. Then, he looked at Yuugi under his golden curtain of bangs. "But nice try."

Yuugi shrugged, still unable to erase the smile on his face. "I thought it was worth a shot."

A low hum was Yuugi's reply. "So, what brings you here, Yuugi?" he asked, changing the subject, as he continued to read through his book. "Boredom? Need for something more? Looking for a change? Something along those lines, I'm guessing."

"Very good, Alejandro," Yuugi said, watching the other shift under the use of his first name. "You certainly know your tourists."

"No," he commented, quietly. "I'm just good at reading people."

"Is that so? What do you read about me?"

Atem's cheek ticked under the impending smirk that threatened to pull at his lips. "I'm insulted that you think I would play that game, Yuugi. Surely, you do not think me to be so naïve."

"I don't know what to think about you," Yuugi said, tilting his head.

"And that is a fine way to keep it." Atem closed his book and removed his glasses from his face, proceeding to clean the lenses on the hem of his shirt.

"Hm," Yuugi said, tapping his chin with his index finger. "I wonder; do you ever have casual conservations with people that last over five minutes?"

Atem stood up and pocketed his glasses. "On average?" He shook his head. "Typically, not over one minute."

"I must be special then."

"Indeed, you must be," Atem responded. "Regardless, I need to get home. My cat gets awfully frisky when she's not fed on time."

Yuugi nodded and pushed himself back up into a standing position. He stared up into the dark scarlet eyes that were watching him carefully, as if waiting for him to speak again. So, he did. "When's the next time I'll see you?" he asked in a playful tone.

Atem blinked at him. "Yuugi," he said, "you may have not noticed with your poor observational skills, but I am not the type to make plans to meet up with anyone." He paused. "Ever."

"And you may not have noticed," Yuugi countered, coyly, "since your people skills are lacking, if not non-existent, that I am not just 'anyone.'"

For a second, Yuugi could have sworn he saw an amused smile creeping up on Atem's face. But it was gone, before he could even lay witness to it. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Yuugi," Atem said, with a small nod of his head. Then, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

A small pout played across Yuugi's face, as he watched Atem walk away, and it was only when he went to grab his bag that he noticed a small card resting on the ledge, where Atem had been sitting. Curious, he picked it up, instantly recognizing the Museum of Arts logo in the left hand corner. He read the rest of the card, skimming over the date and time listed for the special event - _A Night In Ancient History_ - located in the grand ballroom. Formal wear only.

Yuugi smiled and put the card in his pocket, taking his cell phone out in exchange when it began to ring. "Hello?" he said, bringing the device to his ear. "Yes, I know I said only a few minutes. I got distracted," he said, not lying in the least. "I'm walking over there now. Oh, and tell Katsuya that we have to make another stop today at the store near your place. We need to buy something new to wear this Saturday. You have a dress, right?"


End file.
